


Years Go By

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, there will be miscellaneous other characters too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama loves Iwaizumi from a very young age. Iwaizumi, in turn, learns to love him as time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i did this instead of homework and updating my oihina fic. take it. im so rry

_“Iwaizumi, nice spike!”_

Kageyama felt his fingers tingle as Iwaizumi high-fived their teammates, just after scoring a point with his toss. He waited for praise he was sure would come, praise he almost felt desperate for. 

“Nice toss, Kageyama. Keep doing it like that.” 

And with a short ruffle of his hair, Iwaizumi was heading back into position, and Kageyama’s heart was pounding, willing away his flushed cheeks and wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts. 

The practice match was only for their team, and the young Kageyama was thrilled to face Oikawa in a match - especially with Iwaizumi on his team. The score was close, with Oikawa’s team a little ahead, but Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to toss to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi, who was able to hold his ground against anyone, anything; who praised him daily and sincerely; who believed in himself, in his team, and never envied others for what he didn’t have. Kageyama couldn’t help the crush he had developed on his upperclassmen. 

They lost the match, but Iwaizumi praised him again nonetheless before jogging off to practice with Oikawa. Kageyama watched him go with jealousy in his heart, wanting to toss to the strong boy again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It is two weeks before the end of the school year that Kageyama confesses. 

“Iwaizumi-san,” he calls after practice (one of their last ones together), “can I talk to you?” 

Oikawa glares at the two of them as Iwaizumi dismisses himself, waving his friends to go on ahead of him. They are the only two in the club room now, and Kageyama finds himself getting more nervous by the second. 

“What is it, Kageyama?” 

He fiddles with his uniform for a moment, unsure whether he should say it. Iwaizumi simply stands with a slightly concerned look on his face, and the lack of anything negative (something he has always admired him for) spurs him on. 

“I… like you.” 

Iwaizumi sucks in a breath, and Kageyama wonders if he’s mad. When he glances up, cheeks flaming, he is only met with surprise. 

He keeps looking up, waiting for some kind of reaction, and soon enough Iwaizumi’s expression shifts into something he can’t read. He moves forward and kisses the top of his head. 

“Thank you very much, but I think I’m still a bit old for you. I’m sorry.” 

He walks out. Kageyama stands in the clubroom for a while, gathering up his shame and love to shove into the back of his mind. When he finally feels satisfied that he will be okay, at least until he get’s home, he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi meets Kageyama again in high school, and he's changed considerably.

Iwaizumi’s first thought when he sees Kageyama is _‘oh, shit.’_

He’s grown considerably taller, and filled out a bit, and now he carries a completely different air than he did in middle school. Iwaizumi remembers him as eager to learn, a little shy, and with newly budding confidence, still covered in baby fat; now he is stoic, cold, and almost arrogant. 

Iwaizumi, for once, wishes Oikawa was annoying him for a distraction. 

But Oikawa is gone, having hurt his ankle, and Iwaizumi is left to his own devices to figure out how not to stare down the tall setter on the other side of the court. It turns out that actually playing against him works fairly well. 

He meets him again in the bathroom, but this time he is up close and he can see the lines of his neck and torso, his scowling face (unfamiliar to Iwaizumi), stretched skin over bones and light muscle. Kageyama is still in puberty, he reminds himself, and it shows in his lankiness and young features, the fat that sticks to his hips and thighs and biceps. 

He opens his mouth and nothing comes out. Kageyama turns to look at him, expression unreadable, and that’s unfamiliar, too. 

“You played well today.” 

Kageyama blinks. It is the first thing Iwaizumi can think of to say, the same words he’d said many times in middle school. This time he is not met with happiness or excitement. 

“You did too, Iwaizumi-san.” 

Kageyama does not linger. He washes his hands at a normal rate, turned away from Iwaizumi - he doesn’t know what to say. 

“I-” 

“Please don’t apologize.” 

Iwaizumi is back to standing silently. 

“Don’t apologize. I was young and impressionable. You did the right thing.” 

He frowns. “You’re still young and impressionable.” 

That finally gets him a little flustered, and Iwaizumi finds comfort in it. There is a pause, awkward and stagnant, before he gets the courage to speak again. 

“Does this mean you no longer feel that way, Kageyama?” 

The other boy’s scowl deepens, and he chews his lip, seemingly debating on his answer. 

“I… don’t know.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t know what comes over him, but he takes a step forward, his eyes locked on Kageyama’s, and then another, and Kageyama looks so much prettier now than he did in middle school (once you get past the anger and frustration on his face). He leans a little, and Kageyama sucks in a breath - 

“Kageyama! What’s taking you so long? We’re going to leave!” 

Iwaizumi jumps back at the sound of the shortie’s voice, blinking out of his daze. Kageyama seems to be having the same trouble for a moment, but he quickly barks back, “I’m coming!” 

Kageyama quickly moves out of the bathroom, pausing beside him as he attempts to calm his heart rate. He lets out a gust of air when he hears the bathroom door close, collects himself, and leaves. 

He doesn’t get the opportunity to talk to Kageyama for the rest of the year, but the setter continuously flits through his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi gets a surprise in college.

Iwaizumi needs a roommate, and badly.

So far only two people have responded to his advertisement in the university newsletter, and the first one was messy and dirty and he was sure to be an awful roommate. The second was coming this afternoon, and Iwaizumi is hoping that he’s a lot better. 

He tidies his place as he waits (not that there’s much to tidy, as he’s a generally clean person). When he finally hears a knock on the door (a few minutes late, he notes), he rushes to open it and then goes still. 

Kageyama stands in front of him, taller still that their last meeting, leaving Iwaizumi’s proud 180cm in the dust. His muscle is more prominent, more elegant, his hair messier, and even his scowl has mostly lifted from his face. Iwaizumi chokes. 

Kageyama blinks, seemingly in surprise. “Iwaizumi-san? I didn’t realize it was you who I spoke with on the phone. Do I have the right apartment?” He glances down the hall, and Iwaizumi does his best to speak (when did Kageyama get so unbelievably gorgeous?). 

“No, this is the right one. I didn’t recognize you either, it’s fine. Come inside.” 

He steps out of the way and Kageyama breezes past him. “Yeah, I’ve been told my voice has deepened a lot,” he says, and then chuckles. _That’s new_ , Iwaizumi thinks. 

He's so caught up in staring that he almost forgets to actually show Kageyama the apartment. He snaps himself back to reality and manages to lead Kageyama through the small place without being creepy, and finds himself quite comfortable with him now that he’d older. Kageyama has matured, in more than just his body, and Iwaizumi appreciates it. 

“Do you have any other candidates?” Kageyama asks when they’re finished, blowing on his cup of tea. 

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “Only one, but I don’t want to room with him.” 

Kageyama’s expression softens a bit, and Iwaizumi thinks it’s supposed to be a smile (the corner of his mouth just perks up, and he wonders if his full smile still looks as terrifying as in high school). “Great. When can I move in?” 

Iwaizumi almost wants to laugh. Kageyama is still the same, after all - blunt and confident. He hides his smile behind his cup. “In a week. I’ll let you know if there are any last minute changes.” 

Kageyama nods and takes a large gulp of his tea. “All right then. I’ll see you in a week, Iwaizumi-san. Thank you for the tea.” He gets up to leave, grabbing his jacket and bag, and slips on his shoes. 

“Since we’re rooming together, you can just call me Iwaizumi,” he tries to say casually. Kageyama pauses, then taps his toe on the ground. 

“Iwaizumi.” 

He doesn’t respond. Kageyama smiles a little (it is still creepy, Iwaizumi discovers), then opens the door and leaves. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kageyama is easy to room with, Iwaizumi finds. He is clean and organized and keeps to himself, if not the best cook, and the only time he bothers him is if he’s struggling through homework (which is practically always), or yelling at someone named Hinata on the phone. After the third phone call, Iwaizumi tells him to keep it down, and he swears he’s never seen Kageyama more flustered in his life. His expression makes laughter bubble in his throat, and he tries not to show it. 

Overall, Iwaizumi likes staying with Kageyama. The only problem he finds with the arrangement is that he likes it a little too much. 

Kageyama has never been modest, or aware of himself, and it’s frustrating to see him standing around in a towel, or boxers, or just his volleyball shorts. Iwaizumi knows he shouldn’t be too hung up on it (they play on the same team, they shower together, it’s never an issue in the changerooms), but he can’t stop himself from staring. 

And honestly, Kageyama is still a dork, except now it’s cute - the way he scowls darkly at his homework and gets scared by his own abysmal cooking skills, his joy in volleyball, his all-around dramaticness that’s never too much. Iwaizumi thinks it’s all so cute, so much so that he can’t really stop thinking about him. 

It comes as a shock when, six months later, Kageyama gives him his notice that he’s moving. 

Iwaizumi just stares at him blankly when he says it, awkward and fidgety and all-around uncomfortable. “What?” 

“I’m… moving out.” 

“Why?” 

Kageyama’s fidgeting gets worse. “Because… “ 

When no immediate answer comes, Iwaizumi knows something is up. He feels bad for pressuring him, but at the same time he needs to know - needs to know why Kageyama won’t stay with him. “Why?” he asks again. 

Kageyama gulps and says nothing. Iwaizumi stares at him, directly at his eyes, making the dark blue one’s shift away. He takes a step forward, closer, and then another. “Kageyama,” he says again, a little less firm but more insistent, “why are you moving out?” 

Kageyama’s breathing is shallow, and just when Iwaizumi thinks he should really back off he finds a mouth pressing against his own. 

It’s messy and wet and uncoordinated, but it is a kiss, and Iwaizumi stands frozen in place. It only lasts a second before Kageyama pulls back, red and embarrassment written all over his face. 

“That’s why,” he says hoarsely. 

Iwaizumi continues to stare, reeling in shock, and Kageyama starts stammering out apologies. And then Iwaizumi finds himself pulling Kageyama down to his height and kisses him hard, kisses him like he can’t breathe, kisses him with all the intensity of every kiss he ever wanted to give him. 

Kageyama stops fidgeting enough to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, and suddenly he’s kissing back and they’re moving together and everything feels right in the world. When Iwaizumi finally decides he needs to breathe he pulls back and sucks in a huge breath, then lets himself get pulled in again by Kageyama’s insistent lips. They stand in the kitchen like that for some time, gradually getting slower and softer, until Kageyama just rests his forehead on his, panting. 

“Does this mean you’re not moving?” Iwaizumi asks, voice a little gruff. 

Kageyama flares red. “Yeah.” 

Iwaizumi gives him one last peck. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like Iwa-chan was ooc this chapter a bit??? oh well~ hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life suits them well. Kageyama hopes to keep it for the rest of his life.

Kageyama scratches his side as he stumbles out of the bedroom, eyes heavy and mouth set in a grumpy frown reminiscent of his highschool days. Iwaizumi is already in the kitchen - he can hear the microwave and a sizzling pan and the faded chatter of the news. He stumbles up behind him and snuggles his face into Iwaizumi’s hair, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Morning,” he mumbles in his customary grumpy tone. Iwaizumi is radiating heat, and he doesn’t feel the least bit bad about leeching it. 

“Morning. Your hot chocolate is in the microwave.” 

Kageyama kisses his neck, the lightest brush of lips on skin, before moving to take it out just as it dings. He blows on it three times before taking a sip, as per routine. 

He shuffles over to the couch to watch the news and waits until he’s roused himself a bit to set the table for them. He isn’t much help in the kitchen (though sometimes he helps with preparations or simple things like toast), but he prefers handling the dishes anyway. 

Sunday mornings are Kageyama’s favourite. He and Iwaizumi have the small house to themselves, and their daughter always sleeps a little later. The quiet, drowsy period is when Kageyama feels his remaining tensions from the week released. The air feels lazy and thick, as if the breeze whispers in a deep southern drawl, and he appreciates the affection-tinged atmosphere the only increases when Mako comes tumbling out of her room with the evil, don’t-touch-me cranky face from hell stuck on her face. 

Breakfast is a messy affair usually (even though it’s Mako who makes the mess, Iwaizumi and Kageyama seem to always end up receiving the brunt of it), but he enjoys cleaning up the kitchen as Iwaizumi cleans their child. Sundays are usually spent with dropping off Mako at her grandparents (they alternate weekends) and taking the day to themselves (they love her more than anything, but they also love each other, and they find it hard to balance both). 

When Mako is gone and they are at home they spend the morning on the couch. Iwaizumi lays between Kageyama’s legs reading (a romance, he thinks) while Kageyama watches his recorded crime shows. It is lazy, and nice, but when afternoon comes they are both itching to be moving. 

Volleyball at the park followed by takeout is how they spend their evening - how they spend most of them. Kageyama is retired from professional play and coaches, and is now far better than Iwaizumi who quit after college, but it’s easy and comforting. 

It is on these lazy days that Kageyama looks at Iwaizumi and stares for as long as he can, drinking him in and reminding himself all over again of their life together. He leaves small kisses and touches on him all day, relishing his rough skin (Iwaizumi’s police work is hard and grueling, but they both believe he is a better man because of it), his small smiles, lingering glances. 

“I love you,” he whispers to him, soft and intimate. 

Iwaizumi’s smile is blinding. “I know. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading this !! it's been really fun to write haha. i loved aging up kageyama in particular. i hope you guys enjoyed this !!


End file.
